Blind Date
by giftiebee
Summary: She was having a dry spell in the dating department, so her best friend decided to do something about it. Cody/OC Oneshot


**Hey Everyone!**

**This is just a random ONESHOT for Becky. Meaning: please don't ask me to update it. This is a one chapter, one time thing. There will be plenty of others. I have several updates on their way. **

**Becky, enjoy! **

"Becky, come on. You're being stupid. You know I'm not letting you out of this so just shut up and put the outfit on." Isabella had flown in to Wisconsin, much to her friend's surprise, to ensure Becky went through with the blind date. "Fuck that. I'm not going, and even if I was going to go…I sure as fucking hell wouldn't wear that shit." Isabella sighed, wondering how much longer until her best friend finally gave in.

* * *

Isabella and Becky had been friends for a while now. A few years ago Isabella's job brought her to Wisconsin, where the two girls ran into each other. Isabella worked for the NFL in marketing—promoting events, games, appearances, and whatnot. She had gone to the mall to get ready for the book signing for one of the many athletes she worked with. Becky lived there and was at the mall walking around. Somehow the girls started talking and instantly clicked.

The two women exchanged information, and a close friendship ensued. Becky lived and worked in Wisconsin while Isabella was never in one place for long. She was constantly flying across the country get things done. When she did have off time, however, Becky usually came down to visit for a bit since they lived a few hours from each other.

Lately, the WWE was trying to steal her from the company. Isabella was known throughout the industry for her innovative promotions, and everyone wanted her because of it. Vince McMahon had two months invested in his attempts so far. Isabella was tempted by his offer. She had the opportunity to see the world (not just the United States) and remembered her childhood dreams of jet-setting. It also didn't hurt that she found the wrestlers extremely attractive and just the prospect of working closely with them got her excited.

Isabella dated a bit here and there, but most men couldn't handle her crazy schedule. She had tried dating an athlete she didn't directly work with, but even that didn't work out for her. Becky, on the other hand, seemed to be uninterested in dating. Guys would hit on her at work—ones she found attractive—but never once did anything come from it. Isabella decided to take matters into her own hands and set her best friend up on a blind date.

* * *

"Becky, I don't care if I have to dress you myself. You are going to put this outfit on, and you are going on this date. Now, do I have to undress you, or are you going to get dressed like a big girl?" Becky groaned and snatched the outfit from her friend. "I hate this outfit. Why can't I just wear what I have on? You suck." Isabella laughed and pushed her friend into the bathroom. "You like this outfit. I kept you in mind when picking it out. You like to wear jeans—these just fit a bit tighter. Orange is your favorite color, and you love t-shirts. A babydoll tee that complements your boobs is not going to kill you. I'm not even making you wear heels for crying out loud! Work with me here."

Becky reluctantly came out of the bathroom wearing clothes she didn't pick out on her own. Deciding to pick and choose her battles, she sat down at the vanity and let Isabella do her makeup. A half hour later she was cleared for date time, and all that was left to do was meet her blind date. "Belle, please don't make me go. I really don't want to. Please?" Her pleas fell on deaf ears as she was ushered into the car. "Why don't you trust me? It's not like I've set you up on thousands of shitty blind dates. This is the first one, and pretty soon you'll be asking me to be your maid of honor for the wedding." Isabella drove her friend to the restaurant, wondering if she really would have to push her out of the car and strap her into her chair at the dinner table. "I hate you. Why do you think you know everything? I'm not going to like this guy. He's going to be creepy and I'll end up running from dinner before he can take me home. I can't believe I'm letting you make me do this."

Becky's argument was cut short as they pulled up to the restaurant. "I don't see his car here yet, so you have a few minutes to put a happy face on. Listen to me, and listen well. I met this guy at work a few months ago, and I know you're going to love him. He's quickly become a close friend of mine and wants me to set you two up. I talk about you a lot, and for some strange reason he's still interested. Now get in there, and prove me right." Becky moaned and whined as she slammed the door to her friend's car. She stood in front of the restaurant and cursed as she watched Isabella park the car and watch her. _That bitch. She knew I was going to get a cab. Knowing her she's going to wait until he shows up too._

Finally giving up on all of her plans, Becky went inside, sat at her table, and ordered a drink. She was getting nervous waiting for her blind date to show up and was beginning to think he wasn't going to show at all. She pulled her phone out and texted Isabella.

_I know you're still in the parking lot. Can I go home now? He's not coming._

Becky quickly received a response and flipped her phone open.

_No. He's on his way inside now. BE. NICE._

Becky chuckled looking at her phone and closed her eyes when she heard a male clear his throat in front of her. Taking a single deep breath, she looked up at the man in front of her, almost dying on the spot when she realized just who her blind date was. "Hi, I'm Cody." Becky smiled and quickly opened her phone to text Isabella before introducing herself.

Isabella couldn't help but laugh when her phone buzzed next to her. She didn't even make it out of the parking lot before Becky got to her.

_Will you be my maid of honor?_

She smiled as she closed the phone and looked at the papers in the passenger seat. She would tell Becky tomorrow about her new job.

* * *


End file.
